


Radioactive: Geeza's Story

by WingedPanther73



Category: Radioactive (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a fanfiction based off the video for Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive: Geeza's Story

The canvas over his cage drifted in the air as it swung back and forth. Geeza waited. They’d been preparing for this. Soon, the little light that had drifted into his cage darkened. With it, the sound of screaming humans assaulted his ears. They had arrived.

Geeza was forced to wait, He extended his senses. He could feel the battle in the center of the ring. Spirits were engaged in battle. He could sense them. The weak spirits were chained to their fragile bodies. Binding spells had made them weak, vulnerable. They were unimportant. The one that stayed in the ring was different. It animated the body, but was not bound to it. Like Geeza. 

Unlike Geeza, this one, Malcor, was corrupted, complacent. Geeza paid attention to the battles. Malcor played with the weak spirits. Damage to their bodies was damage to them. Damage to its body did nothing. It’s spirit reknit any stitching that happened to break. It was like Geeza.

As it sensed the battles, it thought back to what Alice had told it. Rinaldo had spread word of the spell to bind spirits to stuffed animals. With dog and cock fights illegal, they would have a new deathmatch. There would be no animals injured, just nameless spirits. Of course, Rinaldo had not used the binding spell on Malcor, but instead the animating spell Alice had used on Geeza. 

It was time. Geeza was dumped into the circle. He hadn’t had time to learn the body of the tattered, pink teddy bear. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t here to animate a toy, but to defeat Malcor and release the debtors, Alice’s friends.

Malcor laughed at Geeza. That was fine, with every punch received, Geeza sampled Malcor’s energy, learning who he was, learning his essence. The humans grew tired when Geeza knew Malcor’s essence. It was time.

Geeza focused his energy into the fist and swung, hitting not the body, but Malcor himself. He flew across the arena, taking his imposing body with. Geeza didn’t give Malcor time to adjust, striking again and again, beating the corrupted spirit until he could no longer animate the shell, dissipating him.

The humans were outraged. Two made the mistake of approaching. Geeza allowed his energy to leak forth from his eyes, expelling both their spirits and bodies from this plane of existence. While the humans spread into chaos, Geeza sensed Alice releasing her allies from beneath the arena. Geeza stalked Rinaldo, finally cornering him above the trap door for weak, boring combatants.

Geeza threw the lever. Below, Geeza heard angry spirits attacking the corrupt human who had abused them so, tricking them into their frail bodies. The screams didn’t end for a long time.


End file.
